Meant to be
by chubby4567
Summary: This is my former story Fate...re-edited ..so you guys can read it better, sorry about before
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my re-edited first Fanfic ever I love reading Fanfics from victorious, big time rush, twilight, smallville but most of all glee YES I AM A GLEE FREAK LOVE THEM!

My favourite pairings on glee are…Smytheberry, Ryley and Brake…kind of jitty. So here it goes don't judge but review if writers want ideas I have a billion in my head and if readers want me to rewrite something please PM or Review…No promises…

Marley rose lived a simple life she lived with her single mom …yes single mother who worked at a bakery in town. She was proud of how far her mother had come on her own, how she wished she could have gone to work with her mom ,but no she had to attend school how awful it sounded. She walked through the doors she didn't really know anyone besides Bree... Bree's mom worked with Millie at the bakery and they were good friends .Marley however understood that high school changed people and she didn't want to set herself up for disappointment. Marley quickly found her locker and started packing into it, she heard humming and look to where the sound was coming from …and in that moment she saw Unique/Wade and then Unique turned right to her with a warm smile.

"HI!" Unique yelled

"Hey...I am Marley...Marley Rose" Marley said a bit shy

"Well, I am Unique the biggest diva that will ever walk these halls I am fierce, diva and who you know you want to be…Aint nobody like me child." Said Unique in her diva voice.

"Well it's really nice to meet you Unique. I love your confidence" Marley smiled and was about to walk away, when Unique asked her what her first lesson was.

"So what's your first lesson?" Unique asked

"English..." said Marley

"Great me too...let's walk" Unique pulled Marley to side and off they went.

After the first lesson Marley had to split up with unique as they had different timetables. Marley quickly went to her lock to grab her science books. When she had they feeling someone was standing behind her.

"Hey bestiee" said Bree

"Oh hi. Wow…" Marley was shocked to see Bree standing in front of her in what seemed to be a cheerleading uniform.

"Do you like it?" Bree asked Marley hoping for a yes.

"You look beautiful!" Marley hugged Bree

"Thank you...Hey where's your next period?" asked Bree

"Science…" Marley said bitterly

"Ouch...I'll walk you" said Bree

"That would be awesome. ..." Marley smiled

So they walked to class together and Bree begged Marley to check the notice board out and sign up for some things even though Marley didn't want to she always couldn't say no to Bree ever since they were kids. The day went by quite smoothly and it was time for lunch she really wanted to skip this time of the day. She went to her locker to unpack and basically stall till she heard a voice behind her.

"Hello. Excuse me..." Tina said

"Hey you're Tina, right?" Marley asked hoping she got it right

"Ya I'm in your history class…" Tina said

"I know...so...?" Marley asked generally confused with why the Asian girl was talking to her

"Right! I wanted to ask if you wanted to grab lunch with me and some new friends I met." Tina asked

"I…" Marley started

A voice was yelling Marley's name it was Bree in that moment Marley had to decide would she be popular or blend in with the background she waved to Bree and Bree understood just because her friend wanted to remain uncover let's say .Doesn't mean they friendship would end.

So Marley turned back to Tina who was still waiting for an answer.

"I would love to have lunch with you and your friends" Marley said

"Great! "Tina said as she led Marley to the cafeteria She entered and she finally realised she was in high school and this was the path she had chosen.

At last her and Tina had reached they table seated there was Brittany a cheerleader, Unique, Sugar, a guy who seemed gay his name was Blaine and Artie a guy she hadn't even realised was disabled till he rolled away to dispose of a warp.

For some odd reason she liked it, she liked all her new friends. After lunch she walked with Unique as they next classes were next to each other, when they saw a very petite girl being bullied by a blonde cheerleader. Of course they always blonde. Marley soon learned her name was Kitty Wilde and she was the new it girl taking after her role modal Quinn Fabray ..Weird apparently Quinn went nice so why it was this girl is still so mean, but it wasn't any of Marley's business she would just try her best to stay of the girls way. Marley went straight to class and it was a long class, she really hated Geo. After school Marley quickly made her way to her locker unpacked and just when she thought she could safely escape Bree dragged here to the notice board and they both signed up for Glee Club.

Marley noticed a small yellow note on the notice board it was the football coach seeking help cleaning up the boy's locker room after practice ..Marley was really nice and tore the note of the board and looked for Coach Beiste to offer her help when she saw the coach she wasn't sure if it were mam or sir so she just said coach. By the end of this the coach was glad and told her she could start the next day. When Marley got home she was exhausted ,but pleased with the way the day went by and hoped the next day would be just as fun.

**Next Day!**

Marley felt good to today so she wore a nice summer dress that just looked stunning on her. The first lesson went by quite fast, After Marley went to her locker to change her books she saw Bree skip up to her.

" Hey you!" Bree said

"Hey" said Marley

"So how's it going I mean school? Do you like it?" Bree asked Marley

"I love it Bree thanks for asking" Marley smiled "So what's this visit really about?"

"A guy" Bree blushed

"Really? What's his name?" Marley asked

"Jake…Jake Puckerman" Bree blushed

"Well, I can't give you advice till I've seen him" Marley told Bree

"Great! Because here he comes …" Bree points quickly and turns to hide her now bright pink cheeks. Marley takes a quick glance at the guy and knows he is perfect for Bree, She was about to turn away when a gorgeous,handsome,well-built, brown-haired guy caught her attention he was Hot! Yes. Marley had just said that a guy was hot, She couldn't believe it either she looked away as soon as her blue eyes met his brown eyes and she blushed.

"Oh my Gosh !" Marley hadn't realised she said it out loud and Bree turned to her

"What? You don't like him?" Bree seemed disappointed "What? No…Jake's good, his great for you!" Marley told Bree causing her to smile Bree noticed something was up and finally it clicked

"Oh my….You totally have the hots for Ryder" Bree said

So that was his name Marley took note of that

"Well…" She blushed

"This is great Marley!" Bree yelled spinning Marley around with her in the middle of the hall way.

Soon it was time to get to class and then it was over she had to get to the boys locker room quick clean up and get going ,So she could make it home in time before her mom . She entered the locker room it smelt like sweat, hair gel and feet ,but she continued in anyway.

"Hello …is anyone here…?" Marley asked making sure all the guys had left No response was given and Marley took that as a go ahead and clean up signal .she was picking up the towels when she suddenly turned to the next row she froze .It was him…Ryder in nothing more than a towel with his hair messy and the heat being radiated of his body. She had to admit she was turned on .Her fantasy was cut short when he noticed she was staring at his abs and those broad shoulders.

"Hi..Sorry..I,I" Ryder started but was quickly interrupted by Marley

"No..It's my fault…I should have double checked…" Marley panicked

In that moment Ryder looked at the angel in front of him…blue eyes, brown hair and a modal body .Where had this Beautiful girl been hiding he would make sure to ask her out sometime. He couldn't take his eyes of her and she could not off him. Eventually after a few minutes they both snapped out of it.

"I should probably get dressed" Ryder said and Marley nodded and turned to put the dirty towels away

" Yeah" Marley turned.

Once Ryder was dressed and then he looked for the girl he had just met ,he found her putting the last of the dirty towels in the basket.

"Hey…" Ryder said

"Hi…" Marley said

"I never got your name…"Ryder said

"It's Marley…Marley Rose…" Marley said

It was such a beautiful name was all Ryder could think of

"What's your name?" Marley asked

"Ryder. Ryder Lynn" Ryder said with a warm smile Marley really didn't want to go ,but she knew it was getting late…she said good bye to Ryder and was on her way.

After that encounter Ryder could not stop thinking about Marley he would tell his best friend Jake tomorrow and search for her then ask her out.

The Next Day Ryder ran to Jake's locker

" Hey man…"Ryder said as he patted Jake on his back

"What's up?" Jake asked Ryder

"I need your help ? Dude.." Ryder said

"With what?" Jake looked at Ryder

" A chick ..." Ryder said

"Since when do you need help with women?" Jake asked

"Since I saw her yesterday she was beautiful, her smile, hair …" Ryder said clearly day dreaming.

"Dude. You sure aren't in love" Jake joked around

"Whatever man …so you got my back or what?" Ryder asked Jake.

"Yeah man..One hundred per cent behind you" Jake said

As they were walking down the hallway a very irritating and flirty blonde cheerleader or cheerio walked up to them.

"Hello handsome" Kitty said to Ryder directly

"Hey Kitty" Ryder said

"You don't sound very excited to see me" Kitty said

"I am I supposed to say I am?" Ryder asked Kitty

"Well it would be very nice of you" Kitty said to Ryder

Jake just watched on as the blonde cheerleader tried and should he say failed to interest his best friend at all. Jake was more into one of the new cheerleaders her name was Bree she was amazing ,smart ,beautiful and from the way her friends always seemed to be laughing around her he guessed she was funny .He had to ask her out one way or another. He nudged Ryder in the arm to show him Bree and she smiled at him. Ryder waved his hand in front of Jake's face to bring him back to life.

" Hello…hello…earth to Jake" Ryder tried to bring his friend back to reality

" Yeah…what?" Jake asked as he stopped staring at Bree Jake told Ryder that he wanted to ask Bree out and since Marley was friends with Bree, Ryder instantly agreed. They decided to take it slow, but they needed an inside source someone who could get close to them and find out what extra –murals they do. They suddenly turned to the bitchy blonde beside them.

"What?" Kitty asked them

"We need a favour?" Jake asked

"I am listening…" Kitty told them.

"You see those two girls over there…" Jake pointed at Bree and Marley

" It's my job to know everyone that is my black girl Bree and the other is Blue eyed bimbo Marley" Kitty said looking irritated at the fact that someone had clearly caught Ryder's attention.

"Do you know anything else?" Jake asked

"Ya. They joined the flee club" Kitty smiled

"Don't you mean Glee club…" Jake said

"Ya…Whatever…" Kitty finally said

"That's it dude we have to join that club" Jake said.

"IIt starts tomorrow I will see you guys tomorrow in glee club …Bye" Kitty waves to them both before skipping off down the corridor.

Kitty would join the glee club and sing whatever happy song just to her eyes on Ryder .Marley would a fool if she thought she could have her hunk, Ryder Lynn belonged to Kitty …and if any one dared to mess with that she would be forced to go Wilde.

I do not own glee and I apologise for the changes made please…tell me all the good and bad. I am so confused on how to do this so bear with, there were lots of grammar problems I will try to fix those with time. Thank you for reading and if you want me to continue I will if not it was a good try anyway of lovexxxchubby


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again…Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the songs used in this Fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day in Glee club<strong>

"Alright I won't keep you guys here any longer…Welcome to Glee club Auditions…myself, Finn Hudson and Artie Abram's will be judging you guys on who gets in and who will be better off in some other sport that would show of they talents." Mr Schue said "First off…we have Jake Puckerman and Ryder Lynn"

Jake whispered to the band to start the beat and everyone waited for the boys to begin including Marley and Bree.

_**[Jake]**_

When your legs don't work like they used to before

And I can't sweep you off of your feet

Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?

Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?

_**Bree squeezed Marley's hand and started at Jake.**_

_**[Ryder]**_

And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70

And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23

And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways

Maybe just the touch of a hand

_**Ryder looked right Marley during the next note and she couldn't help but blush. **_

Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day

And I just wanna tell you I am

_**[Ryder and Jake]**_

So honey now

Take me into your loving arms

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Place your head on my beating heart

_**[Ryder]**_

I'm thinking out loud

That maybe we found love right where we are

_**[Jake]**_

When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades

And the crowds don't remember my name

When my hands don't play the strings the same way

I know you will still love me the same

_**[Ryder]**_

'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen

And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory

I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways

Maybe it's all part of a plan

Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes

Hoping that you'll understand

_**[Jake and Ryder]**_

But, baby, now

Take me into your loving arms

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Place your head on my beating heart

_**[Ryder]**_

Thinking out loud

That maybe we found love right where we are

_**[Jake]**_

So, baby, now

Take me into your loving arms

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart

_**[Ryder]**_

I'm thinking out loud

That maybe we found love right where we are

Oh, baby, we found love right where we are

_**[Jake]**_

And we found love right where we are

"I believe we all in agreement that was amazing and ya…Awesome!" Finn said "Wow…"

"Alright,thanks a lot guys so let's have some ladies…Hhhhmmm Marley Rose and Bree"

As Marley and Bree got up to do they song they took a quick glance at the boys.

[Bree]

Tell me baby what we're gonna do

I'll make it easy, got a lot to lose

Watch the sunlight, coming through

Open the window, let it shine on you

[Marley]

'Cause I've been sick and working all week

And I've been doing just fine

You've been tired of watching me

Forgot to have a good time, boy

You can take it all these spaces

Never keeping it real

[Bree]

I know exactly how you feel

[Marley]

When you say you've had enough

And you might just give it up

[Bree]

Oh, oh

[Marley]

I will never let you down

When you feeling low on love

I'll be what you dreaming of

[Bree]

Oh, oh

I will never let you down

[Bree]

Oh, oh

I will never let you down

[Bree]

Oh, oh

I will never let you down

[Bree]

There's a million ways to go

Don't be embarrassed if you lose control

On the rooftop, now you know

Your body's frozen and you lost your soul

[Marley]

'Cause I've been sick and working all week

And I've been doing just fine

You've been tired of watching me

Forgot to have a good time, boy

You can take it all these spaces

Never keeping it real

[Bree]

I know exactly how you feel

[Marley]

Let me take you where you never go

[Bree]

Have a little fun, it's the only way we know

[Marley]

Let me show you what you never see

You know how to love only when you're holding me

[Bree]

When you say you've had enough

And you might just give it up

[Marley]

Oh, oh

[Bree]

I will never let you down

When you feeling low on love

I'll be what you dreaming of

[Marley]

Oh, oh

[Marley and Bree]

I will never let you down

By the end of the song Kitty was boiling they had just given a very flirty performance and to put it in simple words she was pissed off…Kitty then did her audition song , which went quite well. Then after her performance she saw Ryder and Marley back stage talking.

"You have a really amazing voice…" Ryder told Marley who couldn't stop blushing

"Thanks,same to you .I mean who would have thought….never mind " Marley said

"Nah…come on tell me" Ryder looked at Marley

"It's just a football player with a voice like that…it's weird" Marley told Ryder

"Is it a turn off?" Ryder asked

"What? No, it's actually really attractive, but you attractive without the singing anyway so it doesn't really matter…" Marley stumbled out

"You think I am attractive? " Ryder asked Marley now flirting.

"Ya…you're like super-hot" Marley said looking down

"Well, then would you go out on a date with me…?" Ryder asked hopeful

"Yes! I mean Okay…" Marley said

"Awesome…How about 7pm on Saturday and I will handle the rest…" Ryder told her

"Well, if you insist ,but here" Marley grabbed Ryder's arm and wrote her numbers on his arm.

"Aleast…text me the dress code…" Marley told Ryder

"Will do…Marls" Ryder said with a smile hoping she would like the nickname.

"Bye…Ry" Ryder blushed and walked away

In that moment Marley checked Ryder out unaware of the angry little Kitty cat behind the curtain. Kitty was about to get feisty with them all accepted into glee club, drama was on the way.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you enjoyed this it's not the best, but I am kind of confused about this story…so if you would like to see something happen then let me know ,but only time can Review!<em>**


End file.
